


If I shed my appearance and put on yours,

by TenMinuteLove (inkwellAnomaly)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/TenMinuteLove
Summary: could we become a little bit closer?(Basically this is working on the interpretation that the Evils Extra version of The Frog's and My Love Romance is about Seth, combined with the headcanon that his Kiyoteru body is based on his partner in the Second Period.)
Kudos: 16





	If I shed my appearance and put on yours,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavennaNightcrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaNightcrown/gifts).

...Hmph. How very, very boring. Who made this Black Box, anyway? Probably that crossdressing fool. A master surgeon, sure, but a terrible interface designer.

Pick the appearance of my new body, hm? For once, something exciting. I’ve grown tired of this immobile mask form anyway. Onto the next phase of my plan - a proper body with which I can live in the Third Period as a “human”. Shall I be a scientist again? Haha. This new world brings the potential for many new discoveries. Yes, I shall begin my research here from now on.

Shall I make my body a tribute to you, Kiyoshi? Those dark eyes, that brown hair, that tender smile. I just love everything about you. It’s against my nature to love, of course. HERs aren’t meant to love. Nonetheless, love was a source of excitement for me, at least for a little while. It clouded my mind, put me in a haze, made me unable to think. I’m usually able to predict exactly how things will go, but once I fell in love with you everything became an enigma, a black box, an unexplained variable. That was _exhilarating_. You know how much I love things that are unpredictable. That’s why I study parallel worlds.

My, how nostalgic. I remember how we first met. I was the helper mask assigned to you. HER had just been discovered, and the two of us were on the front lines, studying how it worked. It was fun working with you, making bold new discoveries. Each new case of HER was always unique, to the point that we couldn’t draw any conclusive findings at first. But we were breaking new ground and venturing into the unknown, and we were doing that together. As long as I was with you, we could do anything.

But one day you disappeared. You left me. I thought we had something, Kiyoshi. You even helped me resolve things with my mother. We’ve spent so much time together. I know everything about you. I love everything about you. I really mean everything - I read your memories. I know what your favorite ice cream flavor is, what concert you attended on your sixteenth birthday. I’ll always remember the last time I saw you, and how, for the first time, I had shot someone and cried. I really loved you, you know. 

I’ve decided now. Yes, I’ll make my body a tribute to you. Then I could see you every time I look in the mirror, I could look into my eyes and see yours; your smile would be my smile. I could hold myself with your arms. In any case, if I shed my appearance and put on yours, could we become a little bit closer? Who am I to say. Such is yours and my love romance.

**Author's Note:**

> It was kind of difficult to put myself in Seth's headspace, since he's such an enigmatic character. There's a lot of my personal interpretation here. One thing I did riff off of was how, in O&L, it's hinted that he's the type to downplay how upset he is about something. I tried to work with that here. I also don't think he's the type to be poetic or to even muse, so I hope that last part doesn't sound too out of character.


End file.
